Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the gasification of biomass and solid wastes, and more particularly to a gasifier and a method for gasifying biomass and solid wastes to synthesize high quality syngas in the presence of microwave plasma.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, the fixed bed gasification has defects such as low gasification temperature, high tar content, and low-quality syngas. Low gasification temperature results in high content of tar in the syngas. The tar is difficult to remove and easily blocks and corrodes the valves, pipes, and auxiliary equipment. The removal of the tar costs much. With the development of microwave technology, microwave plasma, with its own excellent characteristics, has widely applied to low temperature chemical vapor deposition gradually (CVD), rapid preparation of optical fibers, submicron etching of chips, surface modification of polymer materials, microelectronic materials processing, and so on.